It All Started With A Sandwich
by Shadow38383
Summary: Robin is has been hanging out with Jinx...wrong in so many ways, so he explains to his team how it happened. Throw in the fact that Jinx has a harmless plan and you've got an interesting turn. T for language, summery is...not the exact same mood as story.


**Yeah, I know, I should be working on those other fic I have unfinished. I just needed something to get my brain going you know? If you're expecting an update to CVH, I'm halfway through, but finals are next week so...bare with me here. BTW, this is also something I have been holding off for a while so it's goog to get it out here. It may be a little broken and possibly some OOC (sorry if there is), but I like how it came out and I hope you do too. PS. I figured out how to put those page breaks! WHOO! tell me if you like them, or if i should return to the 11111111111111111111.  
**

'Should I tell them now?' Robin thought to himself, 'She wanted me to tell them, but how will they react? Their leader and her? They'd probably think I've gone insane!' Robin's thoughts were cut off by a knock at his door, "Yeah?" he called out.

"Yo, the food's almost ready! Better get there soon or all you'll eat is Beast Boy's tofu." Cyborg replied from the other side of the door.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few." Robin called out.

"Hey...you alright man?" Cyborg asked, "You've been kinda...shut off. More than what's normal for you."

"I'm fine Cy, I'll meet you and the others in a few minutes." Robin replied and returned to his thoughts, 'I'd better tell them. She can't wait any longer.'

* * *

"Friend Raven, are you ok?" Starfire asked, snapping Raven out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine..." she replied, 'What's Robin been doing all day?' At her thought, Cyborg came in through the living room doors and looked at the girls.

"He's on his way." Cyborg said happily with a thumbs up as Starfire squealed with joy.

"About time." Raven murmured.

"Hey Cy, what are you making...that isn't meat." Beast Boy asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing!" Cyborg replied with a huge smile, "Everything is meat and full of protein! I even had time to restock on thick and juicy pieces of bacon."

Beast Boy's face turned to one of disgust, Starfire was somewhat clueless (food was food, but she was slowly learning to appreciate some more than others), and Raven's mouth watered a bit. She didn't eat much because she didn't have to, but she really felt hungry today and bacon was sounding real nice right now. The conversation was interrupted as the sound of the doorbell rang.

"You guys expecting company?" Cyborg asked and everyone shook their head. Cyborg shrugged and began to make his way to the screen to see who it was when Robin burst into the room.

"WAIT!" he shouted shocking everyone, "I mean...I know who it is, I'll get it. hehe."

Everyone watched as he sidestepped out of view and made his way to the elevator to reach the ground floor.

"I'll still check." Cyborg commented.

"Wait, maybe friend Robin has a surprise for us?" Starfire asked happily and the others stared at her, unamused.

The sound of the living room door opening caught their attention and everyone turned to see Robin at the doorway.

"So...I've got a little explaining to do because-" Robin was cut off as Jinx suddenly came into view and hugged him around the neck.

"Just tell them we're dating already!" she commented while putting her face close to Robin's.

"What!?" he cried out in surprise.

Beast Boy let out a dramatic schoolgirl scream, Cyborg looked at Robin in shock and confusion with his jaw through the floor, Starfire was on the verge of crying, and Raven...well Raven appeared normal, but hidden by her cloak were her hands balled into fists so tight that she cut her palms with her nails as small sparks of power flashed randomly. Jinx burst out laughing while letting go of Robin.

"They totally ate it up!" she managed to say as she tried not to suffocate.

"I may as well tell you guys now." he replied, causing everyone to look at him with confusion as Jinx got a hold of herself, "Jinx and I have...well...we've...kinda been hanging out lately, and well...we've gotten kinda close."

"I think you call that being friends." Jinx added as if they barely knew how to speak.

"Wait...what?" Beast Boy asked, "Explain from the start dude."

Robin sighed again, "It was a few weeks ago..."

* * *

_Robin was patrolling the city early in the morning when his stomach grumbled._

_"Damn...probably should've packed something to eat." he said to himself before the sound of something being dropped behind him caught his attention. He turned to see a paper bag with a note behind him, which he picked up and read._

_'Thought you would be hungry by now. See you when you get back._

_-Raven_

_PS. If you tell anyone, I'll send you into another dimension to be EATEN ALIVE!_

_PPS. Hurry back so that you can get Beast Boy away before I kill him myself! He keeps making stupid faces!'_

* * *

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Beast Boy commented, "I was trying to see if I could make Raven laugh or at least make her show some interest."

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I was bored."

Cyborg face palmed, 'I'm surprised he hasn't been killed yet.'

"You're going to die!" Raven snapped in an inhumane voice and BB let out another schoolgirl scream.

"Wait, friend Raven." Starfire interrupted, "How did you know Robin was hungry?"

"We share a bond, remember?" Rave replied normally, but half lying.

"Anyway..." Robin continued.

* * *

_Robin chuckled as he opened the bag and examined the contents, a doughnut and a sandwich, "Just need something to drink." he said to himself before looking around, spotting a nearby cafe, and dropping down to enter it. Once inside, Robin headed for the line to order something to drink when something caught his eye...or rather...someone. "Jinx?"_

_Jinx turned to Robin as soon as he called her name and groaned, "Just one day, that's all I wanted!" she said to herself before Robin approached her with crossed arms._

_"Mind explaining?" he asked, "Or should I just take you in?"_

_"Just go away," Jinx replied as she waved him off, "I'm not hurting anyone and I'm not looking for trouble today." Robin raised an eyebrow in confusion, but still wasn't convinced. "Ever heard of a break?" Jinx asked as she took a sip of her drink._

_"I don't use it often, but I've also never heard it from any of our enemies." Robin stated._

_"Just leave me alone." Jinx commented before looking out the window. Robin couldn't help but notice a sincere look of sadness in her face, catching his curiosity._

_"Something wrong?" he asked without thinking, surprising both of them. Jinx recovered and gave her reply in the form of an annoyed 'are-you-really-asking-that-question' type of look and Robin sighed. "Besides the fact that I was hostile right now." he added._

_"Why should I tell you?" she asked._

_"I don't know." he replied as he shrugged, "I don't even know why I asked." Jinx stared at him, trying to find a motive to his action, but soon gave up, sighed, and motioned for him to take a seat._

_"It's Gizmo and Mammoth." she explained, "They stopped following my lead." Robin's eyes shot wide open in surprise. "I work solo now, but...I guess you could say it's kinda lonely. Can't do much alone too, not that I jump at the first chance someone offers to work with me either." Robin listened but still observed with caution, pondering her motive. "You know Slade wanted me to work with him again." Jinx added, almost teasingly, knowing full well that it would grab his attention._

_"Slade?" Robin asked, "He wanted you to work for him again?" Jinx nodded._

_"He told me he had already gotten my old teammates with him, but I've had enough of them and Slade for good...ungrateful bastards." she replied, mumbling the last part._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Robin asked and Jinx shrugged._

_"I thought you knew this place." she replied, "Here, if you've got the money then you're just another customer. You could say you're just a regular citizen here no matter what you've done. Makes talking easier I guess."_

_"I was wondering why this area was low in crime rate." Robin said to himself._

_"Hey, don't go ruining the one good thing I have." Jinx snapped, "It like Vegas, what happens here, stays here."_

_"I suppose...who comes here?" Robin asked._

_"I don't really pay attention." Jinx replied, "I've seen Dr. Light in here a few times, but other than that I have no real idea...and no, I know for sure Slade never comes here."_

_"What makes you so sure?" Robin asked._

_"He doesn't have a lighter side." she replied._

_"Of course...so...you come here often?" Robin asked._

_"...maybe." Jinx replied, "If I crave a snack or I'm thirsty. First timer?"_

_"Yeah, I never saw this cafe." Robin replied, "I guess you could say it's because no one ever attacks this area, and you explained why already. Speaking of the first time here, what's good?"_

_"Just about everything." Jinx replied as she took another sip of her drink, "Snacks, drinks, employees, customers...it's a peaceful no man's land."_

_"Complementary coffee?" an employee asked Robin as she held out a cup of coffee._

_"Uhh...sure, thanks." Robin replied as he took the cup, turning his attention back to Jinx as she let out a laugh._

_"You can imagine my reaction when that happened to me the first time." she explained, "They randomly give 'em out every now and then. This place is that successful." Robin nodded in understanding as he took out the food Raven had left him. "Came prepared?" Jinx asked._

_"Raven dropped it off while I was patrolling the city." Robin replied as he bit into the sandwich, "I didn't eat breakfast." A sly smile made its way onto Jinx face._

_"Oh, so Robin does have a girlfriend?" she asked._

_"What!? No!" Robin replied, "Raven's a close friend!"_

_"Riiiiight." Jinx replied._

_"I'm serious." Robin said seriously._

_"Ok, you're not dating." Jinx replied with her hands up in surrender, but her smile quickly returned, "But you like her don't you?"_

* * *

"WHOA, WHOA, Whoa!" Beast Boy interrupted, "...what kind of sandwich did Raven give you? I just remembered that mine went missing that day!" Cyborg smacked the back of BB's head with his hand.

"Forget the sandwich! I doubt Rave is heartless enough to give Robin one of your tofu sandwiches!" Cyborg snapped and turned back to Robin, "First, finish telling us what happened with you and Jinx."

"Wait, didn't you ask Robin if he liked Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Raven pulled her hood lower when no one was looking.

"I was just teasing him." Jinx replied, though a small grin made its way onto her face when everyone turned back to Robin.

"So what happened afterwards?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, we just kinda talked about random stuff for a few minutes until..."

* * *

_"Well, I'd better get going." Jinx commented, "This...this was nice for a change."_

_"I could say the same." Robin replied, "Don't go the wrong way with this, but you want to hang out again?"_

_"Oh my god, Robin is asking me out!" Jinx replied jokingly and Robin just looked at her waiting for a real response, "Sure, why not. Here next week?"_

_"Alright, see you then," Robin replied, "...or sooner?"_

_"I'll be sure to not trip an alarm so that it doesn't happen." Jinx replied as she left, "Late's."_

* * *

"You just described a date dude." Beast Boy commented.

"It wasn't." Robin replied.

"What exactly did you two do afterwards?" Cyborg asked.

"We hung out more often." Robin replied, "Watched a few movies, talked, you know just...normal stuff. I never thought I could do something normal with one of our enemies."

"Ditto." Jinx commented, "So what are we eating and where am I staying?"

"What!?" shrieked Best Boy.

"Well...the whole villain community (if you see it that way) has turned against me." Jinx replied then added sarcastically, "Funny how everyone can turn on you in an instant for hanging out with the enemy."

"Just because one of them saw you hanging out?" Cyborg asked and both Robin and Jinx nodded.

"It was Slade who told us." Robin replied with gritted teeth.

"Slade?" Raven asked, "What's he planning?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he warned us so that he could mess with us." Robin replied, "So for her safety, I've invited Jinx to stay here."

"You jumped at the chance didn't you?" Cyborg asked.

"Pff, as if." Jinx replied, "I thought about just leaving the city, but everyone knows all too well that Slade doesn't let his targets go."

"And how do we know you aren't really working for Slade?" Cyborg asked.

"Because shut up." Jinx snapped, "Besides, you really think Robin would've asked me to stay here if I wasn't serious? He's not someone you can easily trick." Cyborg nodded in agreement and Robin led Jinx to her room, or at least the doorway before she stopped and turned back without Robin noticing. "Hey Raven, has Robin told you yet?" she asked.

"Told me what?" Raven asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That he lo- AHHH!" Jinx was cut off as Robin tackled her out of view and the doors automatically closed. Robin and Jinx could be hears arguing, but not legibly.

"Anyway," Raven commented, "since we're done here, I'll just head to my room." As she began to disappear through the floor, a loud bang managed to stop her. Some words coming from the other side of the door were finally understandable.

"Just tell her stupid!" Jinx shouted.

"I said no!" Robin replied.

"Do it or I'll make you!"

"Oh yeah? How?"

"A truth spell."

"You wouldn't!"

"It's harmless, and I would!"

"That's it." Raven commented as she headed for the door. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she went through the doorway, she was tackled by Jinx and the door slammed shut, as well as the power going out.

"Whoa, what happened to the power?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg check the Tower status.

"Well how convenient." Cyborg replied sarcastically, "A fuse blew! I'll get it fixed right now, but in the meantime the backup generator should get the power back in a few." As Cyborg predicted, the power returned and the door opened, but it deposited the hallway contents rather unusually. Jinx, Robin, and Raven came tumbling out into the living room. Jinx landed first with Raven landing on her (back to back) and Robin fell in last on top of Raven, however he came face down with his face slamming into Raven's causing his lips to crash into hers in an unintentional kiss. Gasps emerged in the room and various items exploded. Starfire's eyes glowed green and full of anger, both BB and Cyborg had damaged the floor when their jaws fell through, and Jinx was struggling for air due to the two bodies on her back. Robin quickly stood and helped both girls up, Raven had a look of total shock on her face along with a feint crimson line on her cheeks.

"R-raven, I-i'm sorry!" Robin quickly commented, "I-i did-" Raven didn't finish hearing him as she quickly teleported out of the living room.

"Dude...you are so dead." Beast Boy commented.

"I doubt it." Jinx replied before a loud explosion was heard and she leaned in towards Robin and whispered, "I really doubt that delayed explosion was due to anger."

"Uhh...SO, we should get to sleep!" Robin said somewhat awkwardly, "We'll need a good night's rest if we want to do well in the training course tomorrow. So...nightguysbye!" He quickly grabbed Jinx's arm and ran out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Dude, call me crazy, but I don't think that fall was an accident." Beast Boy commented and Cyborg quickly tried to shut him up with hand signals.

"Do you really believe that friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, trying to hide her anger.

"Yeah, I mean did you see that Jinx had tackled Raven?" BB replied as Cyborg was waving his hands, trying to shut him up, "And how convenient was it that the lights went out?" Cyborg was making smoke signals and imitated getting hung as sparks of energy began to emit form Starfire's hands, "And what did Jinx mean by, 'Just tell her, stupid.' and 'Did Robin tell you?'" Cyborg was on his knees praying, but both he and Beast Boy looked at Starfire with surprise as she calmed down.

'...whew, I thought we were-' Cyborg never got to finish his thought as Starfire let out a scream of rage and fired a massive bolt of energy out the window, destroying the whole glass wall.

* * *

Raven reached her room in time before she lost it. Her bed became engulfed in a black aura before exploding and was reduced to nothing but dust...along with the wall between her room and her bathroom.

'What the hell!?' she thought to herself, 'That was no accident! Of all the stupid things he would pull off, he does this!? Why? C-could he feel that way about me?' Her lamp exploding caught her attention, 'I'd better get my emotions under control first.' Raven quickly began to meditate and her consciousness left the outside world.

* * *

"HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME!" Happy shouted as she ran around like a little girl playing an airplane.

"But, wasn't it by accident?" Bravery asked, "And it was Raven not you. We should go and ask him what it meant!"

"No! He probably thinks we forced him onto us!" Timid rejected, "If we ask him about it, he'll hate us!"

"If anything, he forced himself onto us! I say we go teach him a lesson!" Anger shouted.

"HEY!" Raven shouted, getting her emotion's attention, "Just drop it! I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding, a mistake, an accident."

"That's the problem." Intelligence stated, "Was it an accident? Think about it, Robin stopped Jinx from telling you something, Jinx tackled you when you approached to stop their argument, and the lights happened to go out when she did that. Point? One of two possibilities; One, Robin intentionally came on to us, or Two, Jinx set it all up." Silence followed as everyone pondered the explanation given to them.

"You sure that's the only way it could have happened?" Raven asked.

"Well...there's always the possibility that Robin and Jinx worked together to have him come on to us," Intelligence replied, "...or it really was an accident."

* * *

A knock at the door brought Raven back to the outside world and the knock soon became a scratching sound.

"Raaaavveeeennnn." a voice called out in a haunting manner.

"What do you want Jinx?" Raven asked from the other side of the closed door in her monotone voice.

"You want to know what Robin is hiding?" Jinx asked temptingly and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"...go on." she said with interest after a bit of silence.

"Well, you know how I was asking him if he liked you?" Jinx replied, "He- AHHH!" Jinx was cut off as a loud thud was heard out in the hall way and Raven could hear her struggling with someone else.

"Jinx quit it!" Robin's voice ordered.

"Just tell her!" Jinx replied.

"I said not yet!"

"But- wait, did you just say 'not yet'?"

'Yet?' Raven asked herself mentally.

"Uhhh..." Robin replied

"HA! So when then?" Jinx asked.

"I just...I need the right time. I don't want this to scare her or something."

"You're asking her to go out with you, not marry you...at least not yet. Hehehe"

'Wait what?' Raven asked herself.

"How's this, I'll ask her later tonight if you stop trying to tell her." Robin offered.

"No deal." Jinx replied.

"Why?"

"Because she already heard." The hallway went quiet and Raven held her breath, hoping that Robin would think Jinx was wrong and that Jinx would think that she had lost interest when the struggle began.

"R-raven? Are you at your door?" Robin asked nervously.

"...No." Raven replied unconsciously and quickly slammed her head on the door from her stupidity. 'WHY!?' she screamed in her head, 'WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY NO!? ...WHY THE FUCK DID I EVEN TALK!?' She could hear Jinx laughing in the hallway even before opening the door. Robin stood up as she stepped out and looked everywhere nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So...you uhh...heard everything?" he asked and Raven nodded.

"You...really like me?" Raven asked and Robin nodded, "But I thought-"

"I would ask Starfire?" he finished for her, "Starfire is beautiful and all, but we don't really have much in common. You on the other hand..."

"Have more in common with you without the whole beautiful part?" Raven asked.

"You have both and more." Robin replied before lifting her head by her chin and capturing her lips with his. For that moment, nothing around them moved, time literally stopped as they enjoyed their moment...at least until their lungs began to protest. Slowly they parted, but they didn't let go of each other.

"Hey, are you going to tell the others?" Jinx asked, hinting at her intention.

"...not yet." Raven replied.

"Cause if you won't..." Jinx replied.

"Don't do it." Robin warned.

"I'ma do it." Jinx replied.

"Jinx, if you tell them-" Raven never finished her threat as Jinx took off down the hall, forcing Raven and Robin to chase her.

* * *

"DUDE! YOU BLEW AWAY THE GAME STATION!" Beast Boy shouted before Starfire looked at him with a look of pure anger and hatred, "N-never mind."

"HEEEYYYYY!" Jinx voice called out from the hallway and she appeared at the doorway, "I've got something to tell you guys- AHHH!" the three Titans in the living room could only watch with confusion a Jinx was tackled out of view by both Robin AND Raven.

"I don't know what's going on," Cyborg commented, "but I do know one thing, that girl is going to be sore in the morning."

Starfire went up to the door and tore it open, revealing Jinx struggling with Robin and Raven as they muffled her protests with their hand. Starfire's sudden appearance caused them to freeze in their current positions and look at her.

"Robin, I would like to hear what Jinx wishes to say." Starfire commented as Beast boy and Cyborg came through the doorway, and everyone turned to Jinx.

"Hmm...oh, I seem to have forgotten." Jinx replied.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Starfire screeched, shocking everyone.

"...and I thought you were scary, Raven." Beast Boy squeaked.

"Then I haven't been doing my job if you really think that." Raven replied, sending terror through Beast Boy's body.

"Yo, just say it." Cyborg interjected, "We already figured it out. Jinx intentionally had Robin kiss Raven." Cyborg's words began to fire Starfire up.

"What?" Jinx asked confusing everyone, "I was just going to say that Robin had thrown out Beast Boy's sandwich that day, thinking it had gone bad."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Beast Boy screeched, "DUDE! I WAS HUNGRY!"

"Wait, what about before the 'accident'?" Cyborg asked, making air quotes with his fingers, "What you wanted to tell Raven."

"Oh that?" Jinx asked, "I was going to say that Robin lost one of her books."

"...what?" Raven asked.

"I-I didn't lose it." Robin snapped, "I just...misplaced it somewhere in my room..."

"You are going to find it RIGHT NOW!" Raven shouted as she pulled Robin by the cape to his room. Leaving Star, Cy, and BB dumbfounded.

"Sooo...all that commotion was for nothing?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep." Jinx replied as she got up, "Never thought you were the jealous type, Starfire."

"I-I um..." Star replied, still shocked at her seemingly over reaction and Jinx simply laughed.

"Well, no loss here...yet." Jinx commented.

"What do you mean no loss!?" Beas Boy shouted, "I lost my sandwich!"

"Nobody cares about your damn sandwich man!" Cyborg replied as he smacked BB on the back of the head.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Jinx said as she stretched, "...uhh which room was it again?"

"I'll take you to one." Cy replied.

* * *

Raven continued dragging Robin until they got to his room, where she quickly closed the door.

"You could've eased up on the cape." Robin commented as she got up.

"I had to make it believable." Raven replied, "...you sure you want to do...us?"

"Of course I am." Robin replied.

"You're not scared of Starfire's reaction?" Raven asked teasingly.

"I'm much more scared of what you would do if I tried to go out with her, knowing that I want to be with you." Robin replied before capturing her lips once more.

* * *

_"There's no where you can go Jinx." a voice whispered, "No safe place for you. I will find you."_

_"Leave me alone Slade!" Jinx shouted._

_"And miss the opportunity to hurt the Titans from the inside again? I thought you knew me better, Jinx." Slade replied as he grabbed her arm and she tried to break free, "Why resist? You're all alone now. You don't even have your old teammates."_

_"I don't need them!" Jinx snapped as she broke free and ran as fast and far as she could. Rounding a corner, she looked back to see that Slade was nowhere in sight. Her break was short lived though as she felt her leg get pulled out from under her._

_"Got you." Slade's voice taunted before dragging her into the darkness._

* * *

"NOO!" Jinx shouted as she shot up on her bed, panting and sweating heavily, "Oh god...I need some air." Looking around the dark room, she found the window and opened it, welcoming the cool midnight air, tinted with the scent of the sea. The much needed moment of peace was interrupted by a knock at her door and an unexpected voice.

"Yo, Jinx. You alright?" the voice called from the other side of the door before she opened it.

"Oh, hey Cyborg." she greeted, "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, you kinda screamed and I'd thought I'd come check on you." Cyborg replied.

"Oh...yeah, had a nightmare." Jinx replied before she pointed to the window, "Just needed some fresh air. I have a lot on my mind right now." She noticed that Cy was looking around nervously.

"If you want, we could go for a ride." he suggested, "Always helps me clear my mind." Jinx was shocked that he would suggest that they go alone, but then the thought of getting out of the tower for a few minutes did sound tempting at the moment.

"Sure, why not?" Jinx replied before she followed him as he led the way. Once they were exiting the tower in the Tcar, Jinx took the chance to open the window to let the air in. The wind softly caressed her face and she was almost lost in the feeling had it not been for two familiar figures on the roof of the tower, embracing each other under the moonlight. 'Must feel nice...' she thought to herself, 'to have someone important.'

"You know..." Cyborg's voice cut into her thoughts, "while we're cruising out here, we could grab something to eat if you're hungry." Jinx stared at him with confusion as he waited patiently for a reply while keeping an eye on the road.

A small smile soon made its way onto Jinx's face as she replied, "I'd like that." Cyborg nodded with a small smile on his face as well. 'Maybe...I'll get to know that feeling too.' she thought to herself as the Tcar sped off into the night.


End file.
